fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Cheney (Blankslate)
Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni), whose real name is Ryos, is an exceptionally powerful Mage living in Earth Land, as well as the Shadow Dragon Slayer, or at least, the most recognized Shadow Dragon Slayer in Earth Land. This Rogue Cheney is actually a clone of the original using Lacrima and the Arc of Embodiment, created by an unknown scientist who is believed to be in some sort of relation to the Ten Wizard Saints, similar to Wendy Marvell and Chelia Blendy, as a means to create "the ultimate Dragon Slayer." He is a supporting character in Fairy Tail: There & Back Again. Appearance Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes. Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard Personality A simple term to describe Rogue is Quiet. ''Of all of the members of Sabertooth, he is the least expressive, the least emotional, and arguably the most respectful of them all. A boy who's goals remain set within his mind at all times, Rogue never strays from his path when it is set, as shown when his real counterpart focused entirely on finding and fighting Gajeel Redfox, the Dragon Slayer he had come to admire for so long. However, despite having such a set focus, Rogue is also the only member of Sabertooth who actually understands the concept of comradarie, learning to respect and protect those that he would refer to as "comrades" in battle, no matter what their feelings towards him. It is for this reasoning that Rogue sets himself off to find people that he can call comrades of his own. He is also a kind individual, in contrast (once again) to his Sabertooth teammates, and often refuses to indulge in the sadistic tendancies that his other Guildmates are known for. To him, combat should be approached with tact and smarts, not with the glee and joy of inflicting pain on their foe. If he does enjoy fighting, it's with one that he has set his mind to fighting, such as Gajeel Redfox. Even then, he doesn't express joy or excitement in said fights, sticking instead to his usual cool, calculative behavior. As a Dragon Slayer, Rogue also suffers from motion sickness. History This Rogue Cheney's creation process is a mystery, aside from the fact that it was created in some sort of joint project between the Magic Council and an unknown scientist. The fact that this clone is allowed to walk around earth land on his own seems to be proof of his evident perfection, but more of his past remains to be seen. Currently, this Rogue seems to have difficulty being within just a few miles of the real Rogue's presence, as doing so has shown that his body can start shaking and painful sensations are sent through his spine. It is likely that this is a sort of fail safe to keep the two Dragon Slayers seperate from each other. Synoposis Natural Skills/Abilities Equipment Magic(s) 'Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic' (影の滅竜魔法 ''Ei no Metsuryū Mahō): Slayer magic is usually regarded as one of the most powerful forms of magic in existance. The power to form one's very body into that of a Dragon, the mightiest creature on the planet, is truly a force to be reckoned with. Rivaled only by God Slayer Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic is the most deadly form of combat that a mage can acquire, and Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic is possibly the deadliest of them all. A force that cannot be touched by mortal hands, seeable only in the daylight, shadows are the lurking demons that stand behind all who walk the earth. And if one can use these lurkers for their own will, then the possibilities are endless, and defeat of the foe is almost entirely assured. Utilizing darkness and shadow to his advantage, Rogue can slip through a battlefield completely unnoticed, able to bring down his enemies before they can even comprehend his presence. Slicker than water, and sharper than steel, the magic powers that this Slayer Magic grants Rogue is among the most deadly of all forms of Lost Magic. Darkness overcomes those who fall before him; even the mighty Skiadrum, the Shadow Dragon, was unable to match the sheer power that was held within Rogue. He can assume the forms of said Dragon as well, bringing about weapons, powers, and other abilities that Skiadrum had once possessed. * Shadow Dragon's Roar (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Among the most basic, and trademark spells used by Dragon Slayers is the "Dragon's Roar." A mighty spell that unleashes a mighty blast of the element that makes up that particular Slayer's power from their mouths, simulating the same effect and power of a Dragon's actual breath being unleashed upon the unlucky. Rogue's particular Dragon's Roar might not be the most destructive, but it is certainly the most fearful. As he prepares the attack, his eyes glow red with a sinister aura, his body radiates a strange, blackish smoke, and from his maw, a deadly torrent of black shadows is expelled, charging towards the foe and screaming like the souls of the damned. Being hit with this blast would be a fate worse than death itself, as the shadows rend and tear the flesh from the foe's bones. He can do this without saying the spell name as well, meaning that this blast can be fired without a single sign of warning beforehand. *'Shadow Dragon's Slash' (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): The ''most basic form of Slayer magic is imbuing their fists, legs, or even their own head, with the element pertaining to their Dragon of origin. Rogue's variation transforms his hand into a cloak of shadows, shaping into the form of a razor sharp blade that extends to about the same length as his own arm. Swinging with enough speed to slice through steel, the Shadow Dragon's Slash can utterly rip an opponent apart with a single, well aimed strike. It is among Rogue's faster attacks in his arsenal, and it is also very durable as well. Rogue has used it to block oncoming sword swings of temendous force in the past, leaving him virtually unharmed. *'Shadow Dragon's Claw':' Seen as, more or less, a much stronger version of the Shadow Dragon's Slash, the Shadow Dragon's Claw allows Rogue to attack a foe at medium ranges in a more effective, but slower manner than the former. Swinging his hand out as if he is about to attack the foe physically, a sudden burst of shadows appears out in front of his extended hand, forming into what one could see as a large, shadowy Dragon's claw. Needless to say, the impact from this spell can be bone breaking, as the body of a mere human can hardly withstand the force of a Dragon's hand slamming into them. *'''Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang: Sometimes, sheer force is required in order for one to defeat their enemy, and this is exactly what is accomplished with Rogue's Crushing Fang technique. Covering his hands in shadow once again, Rogue's eyes become a glowing blood red as he extends his fist out towards his foe at incredible speeds. When his fist makes contact with the opponent, their world is turned completely upside down. This attack involves Rogue's fingers clenching down incredibly hard against the foe's body, eventually tearing directly into it and inflicting severe, if not fatal damage. This attack does, however, have a drawback: it requires a much greater amount of focus than his other, basic spells, and Rogue can often find himself left in the open while preparing it if he isn't quick enough. *'Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash' (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen) As of right now, Waxwing Flash is the most powerful, Dragon Slayer based spell that Rogue is capable of while in his base form. Upon activating it, Rogue's entire body becomes enraptured in a shadowy black aura, making his hair spike up slightly and bristle, and his eyes to glow red like with his Crushing Fang. When he states the attack's name, several tendrils of shadow spread out from around him that he controls with his hands. These shadows lash out at the foe like a wild set of whips, constantly whipping and lashing out at his targets in such a violent, relentless manner, that it becomes almost impossible for them to be left fully in tact by the end of the onslaught. Rogue can also use Waxwing Flash for a defensive purpose as well. Bending the shadows further to his will, Rogue can cause these darkened tendrils to form up around him in a sphere shaped form and soak an immense level of damage. While not invinsible, the dome is more than capable of giving Rogue enough time to prepare his next stage of attack. It can also allow Rogue to quickly fade into the darkness within the sphere and reappear within another shadow elsewhere for a sneak attack or quick getaway. Advanced Dragon Slayer Techniques Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu): Sometimes, when Rogue's own base power just isn't enough for him to combat his opponents in an effective manner, he resorts to an actual Shadow Magic based spell that allows him to fight on an entirely new level: Shadow Drive. When activating this spelll, Rogue's entire body is engulfed in a fire like cloak of shadows that almost entirely darkens his form, while also making his shadow grow in size. His eyes also glow red once again, as it did with some of his previous base spells. With Shadow Drive activated, Rogue is capable of fighting on a level that is nearly twice his original strength, now completely capable of using Slayer spells that he wasn't capable of previously due to them requiring such great power. Equipment Grimaniel (神の歩み (グリマニエル), gurimanieru; Japanese for "Walk of God"): Grimaniel is the name of the katana that Rogue carries around with him at all times, at least, this version of Rogue, that is. It appears to be rather unremarkable, upon first glance; a fairly average length and curve to it's form, along with a color scheme that matches Rogue's own attire. The handle of the blade is red, with a solid black wrapping around it that leaves the red spaces in the shape of diamonds, and it's tsuba is a golden color, while also shaped like a four leafed clover. The pommel of the handle is metal and gold as well. Finally, the blade itself is standard in appearance, but it carries a unique trait as well. Aside from being black with a silver edge, the sword has the inscription of a black dragon near where the blade and tsuba connect. This symbol often glows dark blue when his Dragon Slayer magic is in use. The weapon is sheathed on his left hip at all times. Trivia *The concept of a "clone" character came from Per and Aha. All creds go to them. **Thanks to Per for letting me make this page to begin with.